The uses of stable isotopes in biomedicine have been explored. In particular, the use of carbon-13 as a tracer, detectable by mass spectrometry and nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy, has been applied in the elucidation of some details of the biosynthesis of adriamycin and daunomycin, which are used as anti-tumor agents.